Saiyan Language Glossary
by MegaKat
Summary: A glossary containing all of the Saiyan words I've used in my stories, and definitions for certain traditions. I figure I'd give yall a reference guide of some sorts, and I will be adding to this regularly. Ordered alphabetically by Eiahlaie, who is TOTALLY AWESOME! Updated 9-11-13


**This is a glossary of Saiyan words that I've created for my stories and I decided to make it so that fans of my stories would have something to refer to. I know it's not the update yall were expecting; things are pretty hectic around here and I simply just don't feel like writing as of late! **

**Oh, and I will be updating this as necessary!**

**Updated on 9-11-13**

_**HUGE UBER THANKS TO EIAHLAIE, WHO'S SLIGHTLY OCD AND ORDERED THIS WHOLE THING WITHOUT EVEN BEING ASKED! **_**SH... M'EH TAH'KHA'OR AU!**

**_Suffixes_**

**'or**= this suffix usually indicates the usage of the word as a verb. ex: k'sha=mate k'sha'or=to mate. Some exceptions are made, such as 'ir at the end of the word, as in A'hir (to hurt).

**-U**=denotes that the word is plural, much in the same way that S does the same in Solarian. So warriors would be "geu"

**_Words / Phrases_**

**A'hir**=to hurt

**ad**=eat

**Ah**=ouch

**Au**=You

**br'at**=child/kid (other races that speak the common intergalactic tongue regularly mistake this for 'brat' and the Saiyans just run with it as a bit of an inside joke... since most of their young ARE brats, anyway)

**Br'ihd** (pronounced 'bride')=pie

**Buh**=beg/plead

**buh'mor**= May I? (similar to please)

**Buh'tir**=Please

**ch**=blood

**ch'ete**=means literally "blood pieces" and refers to the custom of chopping a traitor's firstborn son into pieces and handing them to the father as punishment, making him live with the grief of his act of disloyalty and the resulting loss of his child. That warrior is then exiled with no hope of returning to Vegeta-sai. (credit to AnaFrost for the idea of the custom) There are exceptions made in certain cases, i.e. there are no sons over fifteen, or there is no child at all. In this case, the warrior would bear the punishment and his pieces delivered to his father or mentor.

**ch'j'ha**=blood vow/blood pact (the most sacred of promises, to even break one would be utterly unthinkable)

**ch'teru**=blood debt (this is the most sacred of debts and must be repaid somehow by the owing party in order to retain their honor. Even if the person owed the blood debt doesn't think they're owed anything at all, ch'cr'dit must occur unless the party owed formally absolves the other of all debt)

**cha**=moon

**cha'gar**=night

**cha'dra**=moonlight

**ch'cr'dit**=blood payment (not literally blood unless the receiving party asks for it, _ch'cr'dit_ lasts until the one owed formally absolves the giver of all _ch'teru_)

**ch'f'ri**=literally, 'no blood.' This is the only form of releasing someone from _ch'teru_ and absolving them of any and all _ch'cr'dit_.

**cha'kio**=moonbeast (oozaru form)

**cr'dit**=money, payment (now you know why they're called "credits"!)

**D'ha**=Now

**d'in** **m'yo**=thank you-literally, "my thanks" or "my gratitude"

**Da'ta** (sort of disrespectful)=old man

**dra**=light

**en**=good

**en'go**=close enough/acceptable

**f'ai**=meat

**F'ri**=No

**Gar**=time

**G'in**=Yes

**g're**= ok/yeah/whatever/sure (has several meanings but is basically a casual agreeance with something just said, less formal/serious than g'in)

**ge**=warrior

**hi'sha**=The Pull

**hi'nah**=stop (can't stop= f'ri hi'nah)

**H'tir**=move

**ish**=hard/firm/tough

**Ja'ta**=father

**j'ha**=swear/promise

**jik'hi**=asshole

**Ji'shi**=spar

**K'sha**=mate

**K'sha'or**=to mate (nice way of saying "lets fuck!")

**ka**=bird (a flock would be 'kaka')

**kio**=The Beast (a Saiyan's inner beast)

**Kot**=peace

(headcanon accepted for me that "Koto" what Bardock calls Makoto, means "peace" or "serenity")

**Kot'tor**=to relax

**l'esh**=night

**m'kor**= sleep

**M'eh**=Me/I/I am

**M'yo**=mine/my

**Ma**=mother

**mah'ni**=I'm sorry/forgive me

**N'ta**=safe

**nava**=tail

**nee**=and/also/too

**po'mi**=the burning (to burn/it burns in association with this epic mating drive is po'mir)

**p'ue**=home, or literally "territory"

**R'sha** (only used with mates or intended mates)=beloved/ can also be used to refer to a mate in the third person or to a woman/man being courted. Can be substituted for girlfriend/boyfriend if a courting mark is present.

**R'sha'or**=to court-

**ra'dir**=to come (yes, this can double for the sexual type as well)

**r'en**=what?

**Re'ni**=massage (there are several different types of massage, though, depending on its purpose. Being a warrior people, the Saiyans are practically the inventors of the rubdown)

**rot**=noisy

**sh**=woman/life/light/star (this is arguably one of the most confusing words in the Saiyan language, even Saiyans sometimes get confused if they're not aware of the context of the conversation)

**sh'dra**=life light (their sun)

**Sh'fr**=sister

**sh'gar**=day/daytime

**sh'ri**=liquid of any kind, really, but usually refers to water

**T'au**=yours/your

**T'uh**=Want/I want

**ta**=man

**ta'dra** =light that kills (their second sun—the blue one—the one that is much hotter and kills rather than nurtures)

**ta'fr**=brother

**tah'kha**=love (this word is NEVER SAID... ok, almost never. Maybe on a deathbed or when extremely drunk)

**tah'kha'or**=to love (used in "I love you")

**tapa**=fuck (not the verb, but every other way as we know this very versatile swearword)

**tapa'or**=to fuck (fairly vulgar)

**tor**=take

**tor'sha**=mating mark/biting associated with mating, does not include violent, painful bites

**t'ur**=wasted/drunk/hammered/lit

**uch**=soft

**Ve**=royalty

**v'enra**= a Saiyan male's beneficiary in the event of his death. The chosen warrior would care for the deceased's mate and children as if they were his own. A v'enra also has first rights to the mate if he wants to claim her and his claim is acceptable to her.

**v'nu**=again/more


End file.
